


Aurora Borealis

by MattyGum



Series: Achievement Hunter Lemon Demon Song Fics [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aurora Borealis song, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Cults, Eldritch Horrors, Fluff and Angst, Lemon Demon, M/M, Song fic, You dont need to know the song to read this tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyGum/pseuds/MattyGum
Summary: ☆So let's go walking, or Christmas shoppingNo, let's do something a bit more shockingLet's go to the windmillLet's find some catharsisLet's go to the graveyard in cover of darknessAnd it's okay, I've done this tons of timesWell, maybe once a year since I was very youngIt will be fine, okay?I do this all the timeAnd nothing could go wrongUnless that's what you'd likeIs this the first time that you've ever seen Aurora Borealis crush mankind?The wind chimes chiming with the screamsA pretty winter nightYour hand in mine☆
Relationships: Background Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Fiona Nova, Matt Bragg/Jeremy Dooley, background gavin free/michael jones
Series: Achievement Hunter Lemon Demon Song Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073297
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Aurora Borealis

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun with this one shot and have a Merry Christmas.
> 
> I don't got a beta reader so theres probably mistakes fyi.

New Text Messages in Group Chat

Fiona: So anybody doing anything special for Christmas?

Jack: I'm just doing the usual, family dinner with my parents. A good time all around.

Gavin: I wish I could go home to see my family!! :^c

Gavin: Unfortunately I can't afford it this year. But at least I have my Mikey boi with me :^D

Michael: Yeah if I didn't spend it with you I knew I'd hear it all year. I already had to listen to you whine about not seeing your family members enough.

Fiona: I'm in the same boat as you gavvers. I'm just so busy I can't go home this year. And it's not like I even go over to my girlfriend's house :/

Matt: Why can't you go to Lindseys? 

Fiona: I'm too busy to go to my family's house, I can't possibly go to her family's house. 

Fiona: Plus she said she wouldn't stay with me. She just had to go see her family.

Michael: Makes sense. If my family wasn't here I would definitely ditch Gavin for them.

Gavin: But boi!! :^c

Fiona: How about you Matt what you up to? 

Matt: Not much. The usual really. 

Lindsey: Hey you said you were completely okay with me going to see my family! You know you could have come over if you had the time!!!

Fiona: Yeah I know I'm just feeling sad about it.

Lindsey: Its ok <3

Fiona: <3

Matt: Oh yeah that does remind me though. I am doing something interesting. 

Jack: You forgot you're doing something different? 

Gavin:lol

Matt: I totally forgot that Jeremy asked me out on a date on Christmas Eve. It was a little strange but I'm always down for date night.

Fiona: oooo date night!

Michael: He said Christmas Eve? Are you sure that's what he ment?

Matt: Yeah I'm 100% sure. I got the DM's right here on my phone.

Gavin: It's not that weird to have a date on Christmas Eve. I've done it before, it's pretty romantic.

Fiona: Yeah I don't know why you think Matt's wrong about this.

Michael: It's just because you don't know him. Me, Matt and Jeremy have been friends since we were little. Jeremy has always been weird around the Christmas time. 

Michael: He never talks to us or answers any DM or anything we send him. Plus after he comes back he's always very strange and off. 

Matt: It was just a bad home life. He is away from them now. Nothing weird should happen.

Michael: Whatever you say man. Just be careful around him okay? You don't want those bad family issues. Trust me.

Gavin: Don't freak Matt out! Michael boi you're always so mean.

Jack: I'm sure he'll have a lovely date. I wish you best of luck. 

Fiona: Yeah same.

Matt: Thank you.

~

Unfortunately for Matt he couldn't take the reassurance from his friends completely. He was also thinking about what Michael had mentioned to him. He knew firsthand how weird Jeremy got during this time of year.

He would be normal all year round but as soon as this holiday came around he started to distance himself from everyone. Slowly at first but when it became the week of Christmas he would just disappear completely without a trace anywhere.

Then like it almost didn't happen he would appear again on New Year's Day. Acting like nothing happened. Like he didn't just disappear.

But you could tell something had happened. You could see the way he acted so differently then how he was before. Obviously something very traumatic happened to him on Christmas time. He seemed very worried about something but never told him what.

Jeremy had stated it was just his family life. For some reason it always got worse around the holidays. And now that he was much older and away from them he could distance himself from the problem. Or at least that's what Jeremy had told Matt a few days ago. 

Matt hoped it was all over. He'd never actually met Jeremy's parents but what he was told seems like they were a nightmare. They weren't even fit to raise a child it seemed like . Hopefully they didn't do anything too traumatic.

Then it all just came down how stuped Matt was thinking. 

He shouldn't be thinking about how past christmas’ had gone for Jeremy. He should worry about making every Christmas from here on out great. Make every other Christmas that ever happened to him in the past, pass away. Make it all ancient history.

From here on out Matt would make sure every Christmas was going to be great for Jeremy. He would make sure of it.

~

Jeremy was quickly digging through the items in his room. He was throwing things every witch way going, not giving them any care what happened to them. He just needed to go through all his belongings. He knew he had to have it somewhere. 

He needed to find the book. The book that he found almost by a miracle. The one that would solve everything. Finally put an end to everything. 

He needed to use the spell on Matt. Or else Christmas Eve will be the last day they'll be around each other.

Oh he could not bear that. Matt had been in his life for most of it. And for most of it jeremy had known that he loved him. 

Matt was literally the light of his life. He knew he wouldn't be the type of person he was right now if Matt wasn't in it. In fact the world would be very different than it is right now if Matt wasn't in it. 

Exactly the reason he needed to find the book right now. If he had to live the rest of his life without him, he didn't know what he could do.

After a few more minutes of ruffling through his things he found it. The book that will ensure Matt safety.

He only had a moment of it being in his hands when he heard his door creek open. He quickly took the book and shoved it back in the pile so it couldn't be seen.

Jeremy turned over to see who was at the door. Oh yes one of his “parents”.

“Jeremy, what do you think you're doing? Why are you making a mess? You should be getting ready for the celebration. There's only a few more days until it happens. This is literally the most important part of your whole entire life.” They said with a monotone voice. Like their voices ever been anything but.

Jeremy almost wanted to yell at them. It's because of them all this had to happen. It's because of them he has to do what he has to do. God he hated all his “ family” so much. He wished he didn't have to do their bidding.

That didn't matter though. Soon it will be all over. And he won't have to deal with them anymore. He had the book they used on him. But his enslavement will be over soon. 

He'll just have Matt with him.

"Yeah I just forgot where I kept something important for the ‘celebration’ as you put it. I found it now so it's okay." Jeremy replied to his "parent" and in his most annoyed voice.

"Don't take that voice up with me," They quickly responded back to him. " if it wasn't for us you won't even be here right now. You wouldn't be as powerful as you are right now. You better not try to stop this again, " His parent start pointing at him accusatively.

" Yeah I know everything will go fine for you guys" Jeremy responded back to them in a flat tone.

"Good. Now make sure everything is prepared on your end. Bring the virgin sacrifice, " And with that they close Jeremy's door behind them. 

Jeremy then pulled out the book again.

He couldn't wait to kill those motherfuckers. It was true they were the reason he was where he was right now. It didn't mean that he didn't utterly despise them. 

A smile formed over Jeremy's mouth as he thought about what was going to happen. Now that he had the book all he has to do is hide it out in the windmill not from here. No way they would know the check there. Why would his ’parents’ when they didn't even know they didn't have the real one.

His date with Matt was going to be perfect.

~

Matt was slightly panicking to himself. He didn't know what he was going to wear! 

He didn't really have anything fancy or nice really. His closet mostly consists of t-shirts, jeans and sweaters. Nothing that really screamed date night with the boyfriend. Unless it was a home videogame date night.

He could wear one of the nicer shirts that Jeremy had accidentally left at his house. But unfortunately they were completely different sizes. And he would probably show a mid drift if he tried putting on any of Jeremy's shirts. So obviously that was an option.

Matt opened his closet once again to look through what he had. Just all nerdy shirts and sweaters. He really should have thought about this before literally the day of the date.

Was he a bad boyfriend? No he knew he wasn't, he was just a really unfashionable boyfriend. Maybe he should ask Fiona for some help? 

Though if Matt really thought about it, Jeremy didn't really have that much of a good fashion sense either. Mostly wife beaters and dont get him to start on the color choices. Plus he didn't have any time to buy something new to wear tonight.

So Matt put on one of his nicer graphic designs shirts and jeans. That would have to do for today. Hopefully Jeremy you wasn't planning on taking him to any fancy restaurants. He would be very underdressed for that.

He didn't even know where Jeremy was taking him, as he told him it was going to be a surprise. Matt trusted Jeramy to take him somewhere nice. Jeremy actually knew how to be a romantic guy, unlike Matt did.

Honestly Matt didn't even know how to approach Jeremy about his feelings. After years of secretly having the biggest crush on him, Matt wasn't even close to being open enough to tell Jeremy that he loved him. He just kept it to himself not telling Jeremy because he was too self-conscious. He knew that Jeremy wouldn't like him back. That no one would ever love him.

Though he turned out to be wrong. As a few months ago Jeremy had confessed to him how much he really loved him. It came to Matt as a complete surprise that Jeremy did in fact like him back. He had almost immediately pulled Jeremy into a big kiss. It was all history from there on.

Now they had been together almost 5 months, after knowing each other for almost 20 years. It was crazy how quickly things are going. If you would have asked Matt a year ago if he was going to end up with Jeremy he would have said it would have never happened. Not in a million years.

Well Matt was happy that they did end up together, even if he didn't think he was good enough for Jeremy. And now he was going to go on a romantic date on Christmas Eve of all days. 

Matt put on his jacket and all the other things you needed for the cold weather out there. He knew it was very windy and almost like a blizzard out there. But that didn't matter; he needed to meet up with jeremy.

~

The two ended up meeting at an open Night Festival. It was done up so beautifully for the Christmas holiday. There were elaborate decorations on every stall. With a gigantic tree in the middle that was just stunning to look at. People in the stalls were selling different things from handcrafted items to different cheeses and meats. It was the perfect little area that perfectly represented the Christmas spirit. A lovely date spot.

There were kids running down with their parents chasing after them. Going from one stall to another to see the different toys that were on sale. Yelling at their parents that they wanted this one and that one to be under the Christmas tree when they woke up tomorrow. They seemed pretty spoiled.

Matt was quite cold so he'sl got his hand entangled with Jeremy's. He pulled himself clothes so he could be with his boyfriend. That should warm him up.

“It's really beautiful here. I've never really gone to this type of area before. I'm normally not a big crowd person so this is all really new to me.” Matt said to Jeremy as they started walking towards a stall that sold meat. Jeramy seemed to zero in on this stall.

“Well if it's too much for you just tell me.” Jeremy casually told him.

“No it's okay. I'm the one that said I wanted to come up with you. And besides I feel more at home around you.” Matt replied then gave Jeremy a little kiss on his cheek.

A blush formed over Jeremy's cheeks after Matt had kissed him. They had been together for 5 months and he still blushed like a schoolgirl whenever Matt gave him any affection.

So freaking adorable.

Soon the two were at the meat stall. Jeremy being Jeremy of course bought some jerky. It wouldn't really be Jeremy if he didn't. 

Well Jeremy was eating this Matt looked around at the different stalls. They were all really cute but there was nothing really that caught his eye. Sure there were little decorations being sold at one or toys for kids at another. But there wasn't really anything he was too interested in.

The two walked down the strip looking at everything that was there. It took awhile but eventually they got to the end and as Matt confirmed the thought that there wasn't really much for him. It was really charming and cute to walk around though.

They were almost done with all the stalls when he noticed something that did in fact catch his eye. A stalle that made handcrafted knitting. He had initially looked over it cuz it wasn't really his cup of tea. 

He had seen something he was interested in though. They had handcrafted Pokemon toques. And there was one of his favourite Pokemon, Mudkip!

He started to make a beeline straight for the stall. He politely grated the stall owner and then went and grabbed the toque. He tried it on his head but unfortunately it didn't seem to fit his head correctly. It seemed to be made in a child's size.

Well that makes sense, why would they make it for an adult? 

Matt felt sad as he put the hat back. He really wanted to get it but it looked like it just wasn't going to work out for him.

" Excuse Me Miss? Do you have that hat in any other sizes?" Jeremy asked the stall runner. Matt hadn't even realized that Jeremy was there, it did make sense their hands were still together.

" I'm not sure, I'm not really the one that makes them, that's my grandma. I'll have to go in the back and check if we have any more. I presume you're looking for an adult size?" She responded back to Jeremy. She then disappeared behind a curtain to look in her back supply, one jeamy noded.

" Oh it's okay Jeremy I highly doubt there's one my size." Matt said offhandedly once the woman left. He didn't think they would find one.

" I know you can trust me. I think they'll have one. And I'll buy it for you as a Christmas present." Jeremy responded with a smug look on his face. Like He knew that there was no way they won't have it.

" Just have to wait and see I guess."

After only a few more minutes she returned with the hat in question. She gave it to Matt so he could try it on and it fit perfectly. Amazing!

" I honestly don't even think we had one. We don't really make too many in adult sizes for the Pokemon hats. I was very surprised we had one but it was way in the back and one of the last boxes." The lady said as she took the money from Jeremy. 

” Well thank you for finding it. He really wanted it. Have a good night.” Jeremy responded back to the lady as they started the walkaway.

Matt then came down and kissed Jeremy on the lips this time. He loved this man so much. Jeremy knew him so perfectly. It always made Matt feel like mush whenever Jeremy did everything for him.

Matt pulled the Mudkip hat tightly around his head. He felt like he never wanted to take it off. Everything was just so perfect.

"Hey Matt do you care if we go somewhere else. I sort of want to go on a nice walk out around in the night when It's still young. Is that cool with you?" Jeremy asked him as they started to walk away from the christmas festival.

" I'm fine with whatever as long as I'm with you." Matt easily responded.

“Okay that's good” Jeremy told him. 

~

After a while walking through the snow the two were quite aways from any other people. The snow was getting quite intense at this point, so much so that Matt thought about asking Jeramy to take him home. He didn't know how long you could deal with the cold weather out here. There was just so much protection from the wind he could get from his jacket and being close to Jeremy.

“Jeremy -” 

“Okay we're here,” Jeremy interrupted him, probably not even hearing matt speak.

The two had stopped in front of a very old windmill. It was decrepit and had clearly not been used in a very long time. It looks like a great safety hazard that Matt didn't want to get near. It looks like it would break any second now.

“Um... Why are we at this dilapidated windmill?" Matt asked.

" There's a surprise in there that I need to get for you" Jeremy responded. He let go of Matt's hand and started to go towards the direction of the old windmill.

That instantly brought panic towards matt. " You can't go in that! It looks like it's going to break any second now, especially with the harsh wind that's happening tonight." He tried reaching over to grab Jeremy's hand.

Jeremy wasn't compliant though, purposely ducking Matts hand as he jogged towards the old windmill. He opened the rickety door and before he went in he yelled, " Don't worry! I know what I'm doing!"

Then he was gone. Out of Matt's line of sight completely. He could easily go in there and the building could collapse on him. Matt couldn't do anything but stare at the windmill.

He tried to muster up the courage to go up to the door and yell at him to come back down. No matter what was in there it wasn't worth Jeremy risking his life to get it. Matt had to stop him.

He couldn't though. He was too much of a coward; he couldn't risk his own life. Even if it was for someone he loved dearly. He just couldn't get his body to move.

A strong Breeze head came through, knocking him over in the process. Then he saw the unthinkable. He could see the windmills start to lean to one side. It looked like it was about to collapse.

Matt's panic levels reached as high as it could as he saw what was about to happen. The building was leaning more and more about to break before his own eyes.

Matt quickly tried to get out of the snow. He felt so cold but he needed to see if he could help at all. He put both of his hands onto the ground to push his body up. Then when he turned around...

The windmill was completely fine. Like it hadn't been leaning just a moment ago. And there was Jeremy running over to him with a panicked look on his face. Like Matt was the one in danger.

“Are you okay?” Jeremy said as he started looking over Matt. Using his hands to brush off snow from him.

“Yeah I'm fine. It was just the wind that had knocked me over,” Matt responded as he grabbed Jeremy's hands and got up completely. “I know this might sound crazy but I thought the building was about to fall over. But now it looks completely normal?”

“Maybe you were seeing things. Everything was good on my end!” Jeremy reassured Matt as he gave him a big hug. Well at least that wormed him up a little. 

“Okay if you say so. Just next time,” Matt said as he gave Jeremy a little punch in the shoulder, “Don't do that shit on me again.”

“Yeah I promise. Now there's just one more place we need to go, then we can come to my house.” Jeremy said as he started leading Matt down the path again.

“Yes! I would love to get out of the snow,” Matt responded as they carried on, “ I have one question, what did you even need from that windmill?”

“Something very important for where we go next.”

~

It wasn't too much longer of walking before the head reached the next place they had to be. 

Jeremy was glad that they had gotten there pretty quickly. He didn't know if you could really hold it in anymore. He felt the power building and it was just crying to be let out. Like if he didn't let it out it would destroy him from the inside out. Which it just might do.

He knew he couldn't let it go just yet though. If he did it now then all his planning would go to waste. Matt would not be able to be around him anymore. Oh really around anything.

So he just led Matt to the middle of the graveyard. Despite the fact there was a crazy amount of snow he could feel the graph on the ground was still there. Perfectly spilled into the ground itself, but luckily covered by the snow so Matt would never know.

"Do you mind standing there for a second? I have something I need to show you." Jeremy said as he walked over and gave him the book he had retrieved from the windmill. He had it open to the page Matt needed to read out loud. 

" I don't really know what you need me to do with this book," Matt responded with a quizzical voice. Which was understandable, this was a very strange thing for him to be doing.

“I need you to read the pages in the book for me please. It's not too long of a read.” Jeramy told Matt as he brought his attention toward the words on the page. It wasn't english exactly but as long as Matt tried to get the words right it should work.

“I don't wanna question why but… why?” Matt asked him.

“There's actually something I've been meaning to tell you. This is the pace I always disappear on Christmas eve. This place to read this book. I've been doing this for a long time, for many years since I was young,” Jeramy lied to matt. He knew he couldn't tell Matt the full truth until the pact had gone through. 

“This is the place you always disappear too? What do you even do here?” Matt asked him, looking more confused.

“Read the book and you'll find out.”

So with a shrug Matt started to read the book to Jeramy. His prosecutions were a bit off but it didn't matter. Jeramy could feel the power in him exploding outward as the contact was set. Between his own inmasabral power, Matt reading the book and the blood graph on the ground, the transfer of ownership was passed on to Matt. Unknowingly of corese.

An Aurora Borealis stretched across the night sky. It was beautiful and almost indescribable. It was something that was completely impossible for being in this type of area, but yet it was here. The manafison of his power that he had released after the contact was set.

One of the most magnificent things to see, will also be one of the last things most people would see.

"Oh my... How are you doing this?" Matt looked completely befuddled about what just happened. " Are you a magic man or something? It's literally impossible for there to be an Aurora Borealisin this type of place. How are you doing this?" of course he wouldn't even feel the power connection between the two, he just felt it from jeremy.

"I know you have more questions but I don't have too much time out here. We need to head back to my house.” Jeremy responded back and reached out towards Matt to grab his hand. He still needed to complete the last part.

“I still don't know what's going on but if for some reason making the Aurora Borealis is causing you pain, maybe you should stop? You don't have to do it just to impress me... Though I'm really fucking impressed.” He responded as he grabbed Jeremy's hand.

Quite the opposite though, it wasn't like it was taking a lot of power for him to summon the Aurora Borealis. It was his power and once he unleashed it he only had a little while left before It would completely destroy him. Though he would obviously not tell Matt this. “No it's okay, we just need to get to my house. Then I can tell you everything.”

“Can I just ask one thing?” Matt asked him back.

“Yeah shoot.”

“Are you a wizard?”

“You could say I have a few things in common with a warlock. Yah”

~

Matt really didn't know what he should be thinking. He felt like everything was just flipped upside down. Everything he knew up until this moment was apparently wrong. Apparently there was magic, magic that could summon a Aurora Borealis. Apparently his boyfriend was magic and can do things like that. Or maybe he could because he read the book? He really didn't know.

He just really can't get over this. This was the big secret that Jeremy had been hiding every year over Christmas. A big wizard shindig. This truly couldn't be reality.

He needed to ask Jeremy more question “Jer-,"

" You shouldn't talk too much, we're outside still. You could have too much sucked away from you." Jeremy interrupted him..

Sure enough to Matt's surprise he noticed but every time he opened up his mouth his breath seemed to be sucked out of him. Seemingly going up towards the Aurora Borealis in the sky. 

Well that wasn't creepy at all. He did wonder why the same thing wasn't happening to Jeremy.

After a few moments of silent walking the two had made it into the house. Or what he presumed was the house. It looks more like an abandoned shack in the middle of the woods. Barely being able to classify as a house.

Once they were in the shack it barely even protected them from the wind. It was still quite cold inside so he kept his coat and hat on. 

Just like the outside, the inside was very barren and ugly. There wasn't much of anything, seemingly no kitchen or TV, or let alone any furniture to speak off. It just had lovely scented candles all over the room.

It was honestly quite menacing, though there seemed to be a door leading to a separate room, so maybe that's where all the things where keepted at?

“Okay, can you finally answer what's going on? How do you apparently have magical powers? I love your Jer but this makes no goddamn sense to me,” Matt asked him as he broke away from holding Jeremy's hands. He wanted to inspect the strange room a little bit more before he got too comfortable.

“Well first it's quite cold,” Jeremy said as he reached out with both his hands and pulled back towards him. Like he didn't want to be away from him, even for the few feet.

Matt begrudgingly accepted this as long as Jeremy coughed up some answers.

“Okay how do I put this in the simplest of terms. I guess I should start from the beginning.” Jeremy told him as he started leading Matt towards the back door.

“One could say I'm not technically out of this world. In fact I am truly a creature that is beyond your mortal understanding. I was brought into this world over 20 years ago. Taking over the body of a child, to do the bidding of some coultas that wanted to rule the world. Though at the time my body was not strong enough to be able to wield the power I truly possessed. If I would have been my true self I would be put back where I had originated from. So I stayed here to grow and get my yearly sacrifice. To get ready for the day I can truly be myself.

“So obviously if I was going to be here for so long I needed a way to distract myself. So I went to a local school to pass the time. That's where I met you. Before I had met you I was completely pessimistic towards the human race. All I really knew were the cult members that had summoned me here and locked me under a spell. Those horrible creatures that only care about power, about my power. But you on the other hand didn't care about all that. You cared about me, for not how I truly am. And I fell deeply in love with you. So i tried to push it off as long as i could, but i can't do it anymore.

” I knew that the day that my power would reach its max would happen this year. For my body couldn't take it anymore, like an egg ready to hatch. Once this happened everyone would have their souls devoured. And you would die. Something I could never ever happen. Luckily I found the exact book the cultists were using to control me. But unbeknownst to them I set up the ritual for you. My power and contract belong to you”

The two had now reached the door. Jeremy had the doorknob in his hand as he started to twist it.

“haha! This has to be some sort of joke...Right? Or a lie? You're always so good at lying, Jeremy." Matt responded back to him with a quite panicked face. Like he was debating with himself if what Jeremy had said was real or fiction. And it seems like you really hope it was fiction.

The door opened.

"Trust me this is as real as it is ever going to be."

His ‘family’ was there, all around the circle with the spasic engravings he needed to bleed into the ground. They were all wearing stereotypical traditional robes you would see cultus dress in. They had the traditional knife and their human sacrifices ready to be split upon the ground. Activating the last and final steps that would push Jeremy over the edge, push him to his true self.

"We almost thought we had to go find you for the final step, but it looks like you can just in time with the last virgins-" One of his ‘parent’ cult members began to say to him before he was cut off. Literally.

A large tentacle came out of Jeremy and cut off all of the cultus head in one fell swoop. Killing them all instantly and having all their blood so perfectly into the markings on the ground.

“Trust me he isn't a virgin, but I can't say the same for you guys,” Jeramy said as a unartaly big smile formed on his face. It was done. They were dead.

The power surge was immeasurable as he could feel his true self coming on. The sacrifice of them pushed him over the edge completely. He could feel himself quickly transforming. He needed to get Matt to come with him.

Matt was horrified about what he had just seen. His mouth was agape looking at the dead bodies on the ground. This was all real. Everything Jeremy had just told them, it all seemed to be real.

Matt was staring Jeremy down. He could see him transforming before his very eyes. He was becoming something that was not even close to being Human. He was becoming exactly what he described, an Eldritch Horror. A horrible creature that would surely destroy the planet and everybody on it.

Matt quickly backed away from Jeremy. He could feel the power suck coming away from the dead bodys. White fog was coming from his all there mouths non stop. He felt like he was on the verge of death but at the same time all powerful.

The white fog breath head quickly filled up the room and he could barely see him. Jeremy could barely see Matt but as he came over to grab him he noticed a frown on his face. Not even just a frown, outlook of someone who would never go with Jeremy.

" You need to understand me Matt, be able to go with me, I have already performed the ritual on you! All you need to do at this point is come over to me" Jeremy said out of one of many mouths that were now appearing all over him. He reached out with one of his newly grown tentacle arms to grab him.

He was so close to having his happy ending with Matt. they would live and love each other forever with no one ever stopping them. 

" No. I'm not doing whatever sick thing you want. Do I even know you? Apparently not." Tears started to stream down Matt's face as he pushed away from Jeremy. "Why do you have to do this? You're not just friends with me, you have Michael and everyone else. Why do you need to kill everybody? Why does this have to be the truth?"

Jeremy tried to come closer but he physically couldn't. He could barely control himself as everything was changing. “This is just how it was always meant to be. I have no say in this, I am a creature of true power. Even if I was to be killed I would still exist, as I'm undying. Everything that ever exists to you is nothing compared to my true self. As soon as I was summoned to this planet this is how it was going to end. I just prolonged it with you. If you don't come with me you will die like everyone else. I love you Matt completely and udderly, that was the most honest thing I ever told you. Please come with me!” Jeremy begged Matt one final time.

“No I can't be with you. I never really knew the true you. Just leave me alone for forever you monster,” These were the last things that came out of Matt's mouth before everything went completely white. 

Then everything seemingly went back to normal, though Jeramy, or what he really was, was gone. As Matt, being the one that had power to him, sent him back from where he came from. Like he said through tears.

All Jeremy wanted was to be with someone he loved. He wished it could be stopped now but he messed it up. Deep down he knew that Matt would run, but he just needed to share this with someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Comment or Kudos if you enjoyed this. It gives me the want to make more Matt/Jeremey fics :3
> 
> Also please check out the lemon demon song this was based on if you haven't already, its a banger. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmF-t3zfEXo


End file.
